


Disconnect What We've Got

by orphan_account



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-20
Updated: 2013-07-20
Packaged: 2017-12-20 20:12:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/891379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael is upset about Gavin and Geoff's game of Connect the Hots</p>
            </blockquote>





	Disconnect What We've Got

**Author's Note:**

> I know the title is dumb. Sh. It’s not a happy ending. And it deals with the Connect the Hots game. I had other plans for my first Mavin fic but then I accidentally this. They’re probably both a bit OOC, I was pretty new to the fandom when I wrote this

“Mi-cooool,” Gavin whined at his curly-haired lover, “What did I doooo? Just tell meeee.”

Michael rolled his eyes and sighed. It was times like these that he wondered why he put up with the British twat. He looked over at his boyfriend, whose face had scrunched up into a pathetic puppy-dog look. Oh right, that’s why. He sighed again and looked away.

“Just, I don’t know, you’re kind of, a bit…” The redhead was struggling with his words, teetering between wanting to let Gavin down softly or blow up in his face.

“A bit what? Michael just tell me.”

“A bit, well…creepy.”

Gavin looked taken aback. Somehow he had managed to make his face look even more innocent and upset than it had before. Would he stop doing that? It’s making it very difficult to be mad at him.

“It’s just, sometimes I don’t know where the jokes end and your disturbing side begins.”

“D-disturbing?” Gavin whimpered, “Y-you, you think I’m disturbing?”

I guess I’m blowing up in his face then. “Sometimes Gavin, yea, a little bit.”

“Like how?”

Michael had to look away from the Brit’s big puppy-dog glare to stay focused. “Like, I don’t know…like that game you play with Geoff.”

“Which one lad, there’s a few,” Gavin was trying to lighten up the situation like he always did when they had serious talks. Michael was unamused.

“That Connect the Hots one.”

“Wot?” He squeaked, “You said you didn’t care about that stuff. Just the other day you were telling me about this hot chi-”

“No not the fact that you’re looking at girls idiot,” Michael ruffled his curls a little, not really having any great desire to continue the conversation, “It’s the fact that you basically stalk them.”

“Do not!” Gavin defended.

“Do too!”

“Nu-uh!” The Brit looked so shocked, “I’m just, I see a hot girl and I think, ‘I’d like to get a better look maybe’, and Geoff’s the driver when that’s happening and so we just pull up to have a better look it’s not stalking!”

“How is that not stalking? How is deliberately slowing down next to a girl to get a better look not stalking!?”

“It’s not it’s just looking!” Gavin was scrambling for defences at that point, “It’s like going to a zoo! You walk up closer to the fence to see the animal better!”

“But Gavin these are people. They’re not fun attractions you have a laugh about with your friends, they’re people! It’s creepy and weird!” Michael didn’t want to do this anymore. He wanted to be kissing his stupid boyfriend or playing video games or even editing. He hated fighting with Gavin, but it had been bugging him for a few days now and he needed to get it off his chest.

“But it’s just lookin’!”

“You already said that.” Michael replied flatly.

“What d’you want me to say then?”

“I don’t know!” Michael couldn’t look at him. “Maybe that you get what I’m saying, and that you get that’s it’s creepy! That you’ll stop doing it, that you’ll stop Geoff from doing it!”

“It’s harmless fun!”

Michael shook his head. This was ridiculous. “Never mind Gavin.”

“Mi-cooool,” He wailed, “Don’t be like this.”

“I’m done with this Gavin.” The Jersey-boy was looking at his lover, trying to contain his tears while he rose from the couch they were seated on.

“But wot about Team Nice Dynamite Micoool?”

He paused, feeling the tears beginning to sting his eyes, “It blew up,” he sighed, turning away from his new ex, feeling a few tears burn down his cheeks.

It was over.


End file.
